The Beginning
by Anisoka21
Summary: Have you ever wondered how the young prince of the forest's parents met? This happens before the young fawn is born. Follow the young prince and his new love interest of how they came to be, loving one another before the young stag became the Great Prince of the Forest and his wife who are the parents of the young Bambi. Great PrinceXBambi's Mom


**A/N: Hello everyone! I know this is way out of what I would be writing, I assure you I will continue "Can't Drown My Demons" but I also was inspired by writing the story behind Bambi's parents and how they met. I honestly think they should make a movie dedicated to his parents because they need their story told and how they met, what were things they lost and how they came to be as one and the parents of Bambi. **

**Without further ado, enjoy! **

**Love Anisoka21 **

The Great Prince of the Forest, who I was known as, wandered off for a minute, distracted by how the other young fawns were playing in the meadow. I had to admit, being the next one to be the Great Prince was staggering and took a toll on me. Aside from that, it was boring to me. My father lectured and lectured day and night that I needed a break from my father and my duties.

"Hey," one of my close friends, who I met when I was a young fawn, appeared, leaping around the meadow to a halt. "Why aren't ya with your old man, oh young Prince?" He chuckled, arching an an eyebrow towards me.

"Shut up," I hissed, frowning, "I need a break! All I do is have to listen to my father day and night, follow the rules and such..." I sighed, looking around, testing out the trick my dad showed me, listening throughout the forest. "Besides, I don't think he'd mind."

Raymond rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say," he said, looking at a group of young fawns battering their eyes towards our direction. "Now if you excuse me, seems as if those ladies over there could use some company." He nudged me and winked; I rolled my eyes before watching my friend prance over to where the groups of girls were.

"He seems overconfident, doesn't he?" I heard a voice from above.

"Hmph, tell me about it." I looked up, and flinched. "Friend Owl!" I stuttered, mentally kicking myself. "U-uh, what a-are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to inform you that despite knowing you so distantly walked off, your father knows where you are." The owl said, casually, landing on a branch from a nearby tree.

I gulped, "Is he angry...?"

Friend Owl didn't respond but something came across his mind, "Say, why aren't you with your friends?" He asked, looking at me.

"Eh, he's hanging out with girls right now... probably trying to impress them." I sighed, frowning before looking up at the old Owl.

"No beauty has caught your eye?"

"Nope."

"Not a single one?"

"Nuh uh." I shook my head.

"Hmm..." the old owl didn't seem to believe in me, but brushed it off. "Well, alright. I must get going back to your mother and then to your father. I'll see you soon."

I nodded and began to walk towards the nearby lake, deciding to drink some water before heading out to face my father.

I stood there for a second before making sexy faces at myself, showing my teeth. I didn't quite often had time to myself, and embarrassingly I did this during my free time. Shows how much time I had to myself…

"What are you doing?" A beautiful voice questioned, my eyes seeing her reflection from the water.

I immediately stepped several feet away, looking at her in horror, before gathering myself to stand up. "I was... uh..." I hesitated, looking at her face more clearly now. Her face was so... beautiful, so gorgeous that I couldn't speak. "I... uh..."

"SAY SOMETHING!" Raymond hollered from the other side of the meadow.

"I... uh..." that just made me so much more nervous. "I was just... you know, enjoying some nice, cool water." I lied, she knew it and I knew it. I gave her a weird, awkward smile to play it off. It didn't look like she believed me by the look on her face. "Would you like some?" I offered, trying to change the subject.

She laughed, sending warm pulses to my heart. "You're funny, but I'm alright." She politely excused, smiling at me. "So how long have you guys have been friends?" She asked, her eyes darting to Raymond.

"Who?" I asked, dumbfounded. God damn... "Oh, oh! _Him_. Yeah, we've been friends for- I don't even know him."

"He's telling lies, babe." Raymond pranced around us before landing to stand next to me. "The young prince and I have been buddies for ages."

I groaned and frowned at him.

"You're the great prince?" She was a little shocked but not entirely surprised.

"Well... not yet." I explained, looking at her warmly before frowning at Raymond.

Suddenly my ears perked up, hearing my father call my name. "I have to go..." I said, apologetic. I didn't want to leave them here... especially Raymond with her.

Raymond, as if he were reading my mind, walked away and left us alone.

The beautiful fawn looked at him for a moment before gazing at me. "If you have to go-" she said softly, but I stopped her.

"Let me take you home... or walk you until I know you're safe." I insisted, smiling softly at her.

She was taken aback, widened-eyed. "What about your father?" She questioned, looking at me as if I had formed an allegiance with man.

"I'll... discuss it with him later."

She was unsure for a moment before nodding. I grinned shyly and lead her on. I was pretty surprised how close she was to me as we made our way to where her mother was. I didn't mind at all actually.

Her mother greeted me with the usual, 'Hello young prince'. I greeted her back formally, keeping an eye on her daughter.

"Thank you," she smiled, blushing a little. I wasn't sure if she wanted to hide it from me or her mother, but it wasn't working either way.

I nodded, "Any day," I said, smiling at both of them. "I must go now. My father awaits my return."

Her mother nodded, understanding. As she began to walk, her daughter soon followed. I stopped them, or the fawn, halfway.

"Will I see you again?" I asked, nervous that she might reject me.

She, again, was stunned but nodded. "Of course, young Prince." She replied before asking, "But where?"

"Shall we meet?" I simply smirked, puffing up my chest a little. "How about that same place we met? That will be our secret place. _Our_ meadow."

Her cheeks grew with more color, nodding. "That sounds wonderful." She smiled back, before turning her back to me to follow her mother again. "I'll see you soon, young prince."

"That will be a promise, Elaine."

**I really hope you guys follow this and enjoy it. **


End file.
